Black and White
by Touchmyotaku
Summary: Allen's on the run for the Order, Ciel is looking for answers. The Noah Gene is slowly catching up to him while Ciel's past is haunting him. But will they work together, despite the hardships that are to come in the future? Set around the time Allen ran from the Order, and at the beginning of Kuroshitsuji. Rated T for later chapters, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I've got to get out.. I've got to run... They're going to kill me if I don't.._

"Shounen! Hurry up! We're almost there!" Allen's thoughts were interrupted by Tyki, who was running ahead of him. Road was running beside him, helping him run away from what was happening at his 'home.' For what seemed like the hundredth time, Allen stopped to rest, his wounds starting to burn once again as they opened. Tyki sighed as he grabbed the boy and started to run again.

The town they were running through had dim lights to brighten the streets to the point people could walk at night. All Allen could really remember is how people walked by, some of them bumping into him. At some point his eyes shut without him knowing, until Tyki slapped his softly on the face. "Oh no, you're not dying today."

Allen snorted, though it hurt. "Not that easy, if you remember right."

Finally, they entered a warm building. Allen heard voices as he fell in and out of consciousness.

Allen opened his eyes to be met with a young boy, 12 or 13 with grey hair, next to a tall butler all in black with a man with long grey hair covering his eyes. He looked at the butler and his cursed eye activated, but he was met with no soul, where was the soul? Now tensed from his eye, Allen scrambled off the table into a corner, thinking if he should activate his innocence or not.

"Careful, you might open your wounds back up. We're not here to hurt you."

"Shounen, it's fine."

The whitette scoffed at what the boy said to him. "I can't say I've never heard that before.."

"What my master is trying to say is that you're safe for now, sir." Allen's eyes shot over to the man in black, making a rash decision. Again, his eye activated itself as he glared at the butler

"Tell me, why has a child made a deal with a demon?" Allen gritted his teeth as he pressed his arm forward. "What I can't figure out is why my eye doesn't see a soul. Where would it be?"

"Allen!" Road scolded the boy as he insulted the demon.

The child looked at Allen shocked, while the butler glared at him with dangerously red eyes.

Allen was about to say something else, but then froze, his consciousness losing control as he fell to the ground, breathing hard. "Damn it.." He passed out, the last thing on his mind was the laughing that wouldn't stop as the 14th cackled at him._ 'Just my luck..'_

The boy was quick to react. "Sebastian, help the Undertaker take care of his wounds. After that, we'll go home."

"That won't be necessary, Earl Phantomhive. You and your butler can just go now. We're just here for shelter." Tyki smirked. "Besides, he's not as easily fixed like you normal humans. The Undertaker carried Allen to the back room and he followed, closing the doors behind him.

Road sighed, looking at the child who looked her and age his butler. "Sorry about him, he's protective of his family."

"Quite understandable, milady. Young master, shall we head home?"

The boy sniffed. "Yes, let's go. It was nice to meet you, miss..?"

"Kamelot. Road Kamelot. The please was mine, Earl Phantomhive." Road smiled as the two walked out of the Undertaker's building. After they left, she walked to a coffin and sat on top it, despite the hight off of the ground, waiting for Allen to get better.

"Just place him on the table, then we'll get him fixed up~" The process wasn't hard, as so much tedious. Almost all of the wounds that had been inflicted on him were infected. "What a remarkable body.."

Tyki scoffed. "Please just get him fixed up, Undertaker."

"Well, just look at him, this left arm, the pentacle on his face, white hair, the scars on his body.. He's changed a lot since I saw him last with Neah's brother about 5 or 6 years ago."

* * *

Allen woke up from his place on an operating table. Despite all the wounds on his body, he felt much better than the day before. After flexing his left hand, he got up from the table and walked out to the front room, no one in it.

"Undertaker? Tyki, Road?" Allen called out as he began to look through the coffins.

"So you're awake? You've been sleeping for a week now. Tyki and Road had to leave for a while, they should be back today or tomorrow, kiddo." The Undertaker was behind his desk, tapping his long nails on the wood on the top.

Allen smiled. "Yes, thank you for the other night. I didn't even realise that I knew my way here. It's been a long time since we met."

"That it has, Allen. You talked of Mana while you slept." Allen froze as he looked at the grey haired man. "Were they Neah's memories?"

"... I believe so. I don't know what to do, Undertaker. With what's happened in the time I've been in the Order and now, I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." After looking around the room, Allen looked back at the Undertaker. "Where are those people from last night?"

"Out finding Jack the Ripper. They should be very close to finding them." The Undertaker giggled. "_But_, if you want my opinion on what you should do, a wise man that I knew once said that you should keep on walking."

Allen smiled. "Thanks. Well, I'm going to be off, I guess that I need to thank those two people for help, even if that kid seems like a brat.."

* * *

"Oh, Sebas-chan!" The red-haired shinigami revved his chainsaw as Sebastian plotted what he would do next. "How about you just ditch that brat kid and come with me?"

Poor Sebastian looked like he wanted to either throw up or die. Seriously, all of Grell's stupid comments put him in somewhat of a sour mood. Mere minutes before all hell broke loose in the small alley, Sebastian and Ciel were waiting for Jack the Ripper until it all started.

"Kill the boy, Madam Red~" Grell practically purred while he fought his Sebastian. The woman in red charged at Ciel with a knife, killing the boy that reminded her of the man she loved. Just as the knife was coming down to stab Ciel, it stopped. White tendrils wrapped around the woman's wrist, tightening so then she dropped the knife in her hand. Ciel looked up and saw pure white. A cloak covered most of the figure's body, except for the face. A mask covered the person's eyes. And of course, this caught Grell's attention.

"Oh my, have the tides turned." The shinigami fixed his glasses as he looked at the pure white figure. "Say, you might be as cute as Sebas-chan. But tell me-" He picked up the chainsaw and pointed it straight at the boy. "-who are you?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He never thought that in his whole life that he wouldn't be able to read someone'e soul, yet it happens. He watched as the person lowered himself down to the ground, still holding onto Madam Red.

"I'm merely but a passing clown, who happened to notice the problem that was happening here." The figure removed his mask to reveal mercury eyes and a red scar on the left side of his face as he smiled.

"I know you~ You've been on my list ever since you were 12.. Allen Walker~" Grell's smiled widened as he looked at the teenager. "Everyone will be so happy once they find out I killed you and collected your soul! I'll be a hero~ You've escaped death so many times, and today won't be one of them!"

Allen simply stood there with a smile still on his face. "I'm not that easy to kill, if you haven't noticed yet." Much to Sebastian's surprise, when the white haired boy finally readied himself for Grell's attack, his left arm was more claw like than a normal hand should look. If it couldn't get any crazier, Ciel gasped when he grabbed onto his wrist and started to pull his arm off, a sword with a cross on it appearing on his hand as his whole left arm healed.

"Oooo! There's something I haven't seen recently~" Grell still charged forward, his attack easily blocked by the gigantic sword in his hand. Their fight commenced with wailing from a chainsaw and clashes from Allen's sword. The shinigami hummed to himself as he thought. "You're a pain in my neck. A human shouldn't be this powerful. But let's see if you're powerful enough to stop this~" Grell charged, the end of the chainsaw in his hand connecting to Madam Red's chest.

"NO!" Allen yelled as he ran forward, his eyes filled with fury. His whole body had somehow changed by the time he got to the shinigami. The whitette smiled widely as he continued to battle the god of death.

_'What a cute little kid.. Too bad I have to kill him.. Oh! Maybe they'll let me keep for a little while longer-'_ Grell's thought's were interrupted when he was kicked in the face.

"Will! You came to-" He was again kicked by the brown haired shinigami. From what Allen heard from the far side of the alley is that the red haired guy did something stupid, and the brown haired guy came to punish him. As the shinigami took his leave, Sebastian threw the guy's weapon at him, the man easily catching the large metal object in between his fingers.

When they were finally gone, Sebastian turned to Allen. "I'd like to thank you for saving my master's life when I couldn't."

"It's not a problem at all, it's what I'm used to doing." Allen deactivated his innocence as he smiled, leaving him in a simple tan coat that the Undertaker gave to him. "If you excuse me, I need to be off. I have some people coming my way to find me, I need to find my friends, and I don't really want to be found just yet." He went to walk out of the alley, when Ciel stopped him.

"Wait!" Allen stopped and looked back at the young boy. "Who, or what are you?"

The whitette smiled sadly. "I don't even know yet, Earl." With that, he disappeared from their view, letting what he just said sink into Ciel's head.

"Young master?" Ciel looked at the butler whose clothes were in tatters.

He sighed, turning to walk out to the street. "Home, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Is it just me or does there need to be more Black Butler/D. Gray-Man crossovers?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you for all the reviews so far!

DeeRoseWalker: Thank you! I'm excited for Chapter 2 too!

Paxloria: 'Shounen' is basically the Japanese word for 'kid' or 'boy.' Tyki used the word in the manga, as well as the anime, so I just kind of over use it because I like that word for some reason..

TOOLAZYTOLOGIN: Thanks! I'm going to take your advice to heart and probably use it later on in the story to get some better results.

I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I don't own D. Gray-Man OR Kuroshitsuji!

On with the story!

* * *

"Hm.." Allen hummed to himself as he walked down the street. It had been a day since he met the young boy and his butler, and a day since Tyki and Road left. Surprisingly, when he went back to the Undertaker's, neither Tyki or Road had stopped by. "If I were Tyki or Road, where would I be? A candy shop, maybe?" He walked through the whole town, more than once, not finding anything that would help him find the two Noah. Just as he was going to go find somewhere to rest his tired body, his left eye activated, showing him two akuma to his right. They didn't attack, merely walking along as if nothing was wrong.

_'It's because I'm not wearing my uniform..'_ Quickly turning around, Allen started to follow the two akuma as they made their way to a carriage that started to follow another carriage. _'Why would they follow _that_ specific one?'_ Jumping up onto a roof to follow them unnoticed, until he followed them to a large mansion. As the people exited the carriages, Allen noticed that the people he met the night before were the same people that probably occupied the mansion. He looked at the demon butler again, only to miss the soul that was supposed to be there. "If they don't have souls, then they must be after that boy.. And the butler.. Then I need to find Tyki and Road." Allen said to himself, looking up to meet eyes with the butler, who was looking straight at him. He flinched by habit as he looked into the dark crimson eyes. They didn't break contact until the butler nodded to him and shut the door to the large manor.

The whitette smiled to himself. "Time for action." He jumped down from the fencing of the land, taking his time as he walked up to the manor.

* * *

_~*Inside the Manor*~_

"You three, come here." After Sebastian had left his young master with the two akuma, he came back down to the main hall where Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny were talking.

"Yeah Sebastian? Do you need something?" Bard came up with the two younger servants behind him.

"There is a young man that should be arriving here soon to exterminate some unwanted company. While he does his job

you three may go into town and do whatever your hearts please."

Finny gasped. "Really?!"

Mey Rin squealed. "We'll have a good time, yes we will! Let's go!" As the trio quickly left, a few minutes later, the white haired boy came into the mansion.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Walker. I can trust that you'll take care of the young master, due to the fact that I'm not to engage these two guests?" Sebastian smiled at the young boy in front of him.

Allen smiled back, crudely. "I will and after this, I'll be on my way to find my family."

"I can simply call them, my young master does have some business matters with the Noe family, so I can simply guess that the people you're looking for are a part of this group.

Allen nodded slowly. "That will be fine. And after this, we'll never meet again?" Allen walked upstairs, his white cape appearing on his body and masquerade mask covering his eyes.

"You can never be so sure, fate has a twisted sense of humour, my friend." Sebastian licked his lips as he watched the white haired boy walk away from him. _'It does indeed, Neah..'_

_~*Allen*~_

He walked up the stairs, easily finding his way to the study where the akuma were. Not wanting to be rude, Allen knocked on the door, entering after he heard the approve of his entrance. Allen opened the doors, to see three sets of surprised eyes look at him. The Earl was the first one to speak. "You're the one from last night.."

Allen nodded, removing the mask. "I am, and to be frank, Young Earl, but you are in a room with two demons who want to kill you. You can either leave while I deal with this mess or you can watch what exorcists do." He grabbed his wrist, not waiting for an answer as he quickly brought out his sword of exorcism and charged at the akuma, who were just starting to change into their true forms, Level Threes.

"We were sent here by Master Tyki to find you!" The first akuma screeched before Allen killed it, making him stop his sword mere inches from its face.

"If you were sent to find me, why are you here with him?" Allen said, looking at the akuma who was standing there.

The akuma lifted its hands. "W-we were sent to question him, nothing more, that's what Master Tyki said!"

Allen thought for a second, before plunging the sword through the first akuma's face. "I think I'll find them on my own." He disappeared and appeared behind the other demon, quickly stabbing it, swiping the sword upward. As Ciel stood there, watching the ex-exorcist put his sword back where it belonged, his arm appearing, he hummed to himself. Allen looked at the boy. "Well, it was really nice to see you again, but I have to go."

"Thank you for taking care of those things. Now if you excuse me, I have some people coming over on behalf of business."

Allen bowed. "Anytime Earl. I'll walk down with you." The two teens left Ciel's little study and down the large hallway. The walked together in silence, neither knowing what to say. As Allen walked down the stairs to the main room of the mansion, he froze, looking at the guests of Ciel's.

"Young master, Lau and his business partners have arrived. I was going to escort them to you, but you seemed to beat me in meeting them here." Sebastian bowed to a Ciel that made his way to where the black butler and the Chinese guests were. The black haired man looked up at Allen. "Mr. Walker, are you well?"

"A-Allen?" Allen snapped his head up as he heard a soft female voice say his name. His eyes met soft purple ones, the same eyes that always had a smile to them. He looked at Komui, who had changed from his usual Order uniform to something much more casual, Lenalee having a regular black coat on. The man next to them had his eyes squinted, maybe even closed, and was smiling at him.

Ciel looked at him, confused. "You know them?"

Finally finding his voice, Allen coarsely started to speak. "Yes, I _knew_ them. If you can excuse me, I need to leave right now." Deciding that the door was an escape that wasn't available at the moment, he ran back up the stairs to the second floor.

"Allen!" Lenalee ran after him, leaving Lau, Ranmao, and her brother behind. Even as small as she was, she ran with such a speed that could easily match Allen's.

After watching the two disappear, Ciel turned to Lau. "I need you to explain, and now would be a lovely time, Lau."

"They're merely some old friends of mine from China. I contacted him because I thought I saw that young man that you have as a guest here, so they came to see for themselves." Lau put a hand on his chin as he tilted his head. "Perhaps that was a bad idea, Ranmao?"

"Of _course_ it was a bad idea!" Ciel spat back at the Chinese man. "Whatever, Sebastian, follow those two, make sure that they _do not_ make a mess of the place," He turned to the Chinese men. "we have business to discuss, Lau."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Allen, stop!" Lenalee yelled as she followed her old friend. They finally came to a large room of the mansion, a ballroom. He stopped in the middle of the room, his back facing her. "Look at me right now, Allen." He simply stood there for a few moments before slowly turning to Lenalee, his expression a hard one, almost emotionless.

"Do you _need_ something?" Allen said, his eyes squinting at the girl before him.

Lenalee tried her best to not let her emotions get the best of her. "Why did you run? We could have helped you, we're your fa-"

"Don't you DARE say 'family!'" The whitette screamed, making the green haired exorcist flinch. "We are not family, we never will be, and you never were. The family I ever had died a long time ago, and you know that, Lenalee."

She couldn't say anything. Her friend, that had been so distant and cold, right here in front of her, so close but too far away. All she could do was look at her old friend.

"Did you come here to take me back? To let Leverrier lock me up again? You're too cruel. If you want to take me back, it won't be willingly." She gasped as he activated Crown Clown. White tendrils surrounded him, almost protecting him as he readied himself for an attack. "What are you waiting for, Lenalee? Aren't you going to attack? You were trained to do this, you knew this day would come when you needed to kill me when the 14th surfaced? So why do you hesitate?"

Lenalee felt warm tears run down her face as she activated her crystal-type innocence. After what seemed like years, she found her voice. "You aren't the Allen I knew. Allen wouldn't say these kinds of things to one of his friends." She lunged at him, aiming a kick to his chest, but was blocked by his large sword. "You _aren't_ Allen!" She screeched as she attacked again and again. Lenalee saw an opening as she noticed Allen was becoming sloppy due to fatigue, quickly kicking his left cheek harshly, sending him flying into a wall. Slowly, Lenalee walked to the tired boy, struggling to get up from the rubble that surrounded him.

"Tut tut, young master said to make sure you wouldn't make a mess of the place." Lenalee whipped around to see the butler from the door walking up to the two exorcists. "I would advice you to stop your fighting at once, Mr. Walker merely came here to do me a favour and continue his search for his two friends." His eyes started to glow a sharp red colour, making Lenalee glare at him.

"This is between myself and Allen. You need to leave before anything happens to you." She started to turn her head back to Allen when she was caught by the black butler.

Now that his glowing eyes were closer to her face, fear started to build up in her chest. "I _insist_ that you stop, you wouldn't want to wake up the 14th, now would you?" Lenalee froze.

"How do you know about him?"

Sebastian smiled in response. "Old friends, I guess you could say. Will you stop your fight or will I have to finish it?"

Lenalee held her breath, then let it go. "I'll stop." He let go of her, walking over to Allen who had passed out after deciding that getting up was pointless. His innocence was gone, deactivated.

He hummed to himself as he looked at the boy. "Quite a kick you gave him, dislocating his jaw." Sebastian grabbed the boy's jaw and quickly put it back in place, the cracking making Lenalee flinch. "Other than that, pure fatigue can slow down someone's reaction time." The black butler looked at the Chinese girl. "I suggest that you return to your brother and his friend. My lord's business meeting never last too long."

She scoffed in response, leaving the room rather quickly, leaving Sebastian and Allen alone in the room. He sighed. "So much like the past." Sebastian picked up the teen, walking quickly out of the room and gently holding him as he made his way to a phone. He finally found one, quickly typing in a number, a person picking it up on the second ring.

_'This is the Noe family manor, how may I help you?'_

"Yes, is Tyki Mikk or Road Kamelot near? I need to speak to them about something _very_ important, right away." He looked down at the boy in his arms.

_'Lord Tyki is here, just wait one minute.'_ After a bit of rustling and murmurs on the other line, a silky voice spoke into the phone. _'This is Tyki.'_

Sebastian smiled. "I'm calling on behalf of an old friend, sadly he can't talk right now, an exorcist decided to attack him in my lord's ballroom. Do you think you could send someone to come pick up Mr. Walker soon?"

Tyki swore to himself. _'Jeez, I guess, I'll come as soon as I can. How bad are his injuries?'_

"He did have a dislocated jaw, but it was quickly put back in place. That's all that was obvious, anyways."

_'Okay, thank you for taking care of him. I'm getting ready to leave, I won't be more than an hour at the most.'_

"You're most certainly welcome, Mr. Mikk. I will be awaiting your arrival."

* * *

I've been busy, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

PoisonousDemon: Usually, yes, it's 'Noah,' but I was kind of bored and wanted to come up with some sort of alias to throw the Black Order off? And for Allen staying with Ciel and Sebastian, I haven't thought about that yet.

Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son: I'm working on it!

NeahxRoad: hella

So here's chapter 3, hopefully I'll be able to update my stories during the summer, because the computer I update them on is going back to my school for the summer, because it's a school computer, sadly. But I'm starting to save up for another one and I can always sneak on my mom's computer!

On with it!

* * *

"Thank you again for taking care of Allen. I feel bad, for not picking him up at the Undertaker's the day he woke up." Tyki had akumas put Allen in the coach they arrived in, the poor boy still passed out. The Portuguese man was dressed in his usual apparel when he was in his Noah form, but with a long coat covering his nice outfit.

The black butler simply smiled. "It's not a problem, I wouldn't be much of a butler if I didn't do anything. But did you really send those two akumas here to look for Allen?"

"I did, but I didn't know they had the intent of harming your master, so apologies from my side, I didn't know how irresponsible they would be. If I would have known that earlier, then I wouldn't have sent them, Sebastian."

"So you already know my name in this life?" Sebastian looked at the Noah with an emotionless face.

Because of what Sebastian said, Tyki snorted. "Of course. Even though you're not contracted with the Earl anymore, we still know _some_ things about the akumas and demons out there. Every akuma that became a free demon like you because of Neah was still watched over by the Noah, just not the Earl, because he didn't know about them."

"Ah, yes, I remember that time. It was a while ago, wasn't it?" Even though the demon was freed by Neah some time ago, it still felt like yesterday.

Again, Tyki snorted. "A while doesn't count it, Sebastian. Anyways, I should be going. The Earl is looking for Allen as we speak, meaning him harm because of Neah. Maybe we'll see you around."

Sebastian leaned forward slightly, bowing. "Of course." After that, Tyki left, leaving a human and a demon in the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

_*~Flashback*~_

_An akuma stalked through the city in his human form, black hair covering his face while he looked for another human to kill. For too long now, he had been under the Earl's control, forgetting his human past and when his akuma life began, levelling up in the world, doing nothing but killing. By now, it had gotten so dull, that he did nothing but walk around and killed mercilessly. The killing didn't matter, nor the levelling up. Something was missing in this twisted life, and the akuma couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't until he met a man that he knew what was missing._

_It was a cold night in rural Germany, such a long way from where it began. The akuma had just finished killing a small village, leaving no survivors, so that people that were once known and loved by the living would eventually be brought back by the Earl._

_Sensing a presence behind him, the akuma turned around to be greeted with a man. They stood and looked at each other, before the man started to talk to him._

_"Don't you want freedom?"_

_The akuma was shocked. What the hell was this man going on about? "What are you talking about, human?"_

_"We both know there's something missing. I can give you reason for living, and not the Earl. You can be free to do what you want make deals with humans, live among them, hell, even_ _be__ a human if you wanted to_._ So what do you say?"__  
_

_"I.." The akuma stopped himself. "How do I know this isn't some trick? You are the Earl's family, you could rat me out and I would be killed."_

_"I'm against him." The three words the Noah said shocked the akuma. Against the Earl?_

_The deal sounded just too good to be true.. "What's the catch then?"_

_The Noah laughed. "No catch, just freedom. There's more like you out there, out of the Earl's reach and control, all I want is to see demons, not akuma. Is it a yes or a no?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

*~Present~*

Allen groaned as he opened his eyes. The bumps and shaking of the coach he was in woke him up from his dream. It had been strange, something about a Noah and an akuma making a deal.. An akuma that looked a lot like the butler in the mansion he fought akumas in.

"Finally awake so we can go see a doctor?" A voice snapped Allen from his thoughts. His vision went to Tyki, who was sitting on the seat opposite. "You were pretty banged up when I came to get you from the Phantomhive mansion. You're lucky that the demon there was thoughtful enough to call me."

"Yeah, only because he owed Neah a favor for his freedom." Tyki raised his eyebrows at the kid. "Sorry, weird dream." Allen rubbed his jaw, feeling a dull pain in it. "By the way, did you see anyone else there other than the demon and his master?"

"No, but the person's innocence practically screamed at me. It was that one girl that had a thing for you, huh? From what I heard, she dislocated your jaw." Tyki smirked. "Poor shounen, getting beat up by a girl."

The whitette crinkled his nose in annoyance. "It's not my fault that stupid Neah is waking up and my innocence is draining my energy, thick glasses*."

"Hey, I only have those on when I'm in my white form, gotta look poor, even with these good looks." The coach stopped, making Tyki look out the window. "Hey, look, we're here. Now we can see how bad you are." Tyki squinted his eyes but still held his smile. "Get ready for some needles and heavy equipment, it was nice knowing you, Allen."

Allen frowned, fear seeping into his mind. "You're making it sound like I'm going to die in there.."

_One horror-filled hour later.._

"Wow, I didn't know that you could mess that much up at once, Allen." Tyki whistled as he looked at his idiot friend. The poor boy had his arm wrapped up like a cocoon, due to the fact that it was broken in 3 places, fitting in with the 3 broken ribs, fractured skull, and concussion.

"I hate women, Tyki. If I ever like a woman that beats me up, either kill me or her." Allen hobbled out of the building. "Now that _that's_ taken care of, where are we going now?"

The question made Tyki stop and think. "I really have no idea, seeing that the Earl is looking for you. News got out that you escaped the Black Order within hours of it happening." The day Allen ran from the Order seemed so long ago, though it was mere days ago. So much had happened from then until now, making Allen's head hurt even more from thinking about it.

"Maybe I could stay in a hotel for the mean while? Or even better, I can close off gates to the Old Ark that the Order's using and stay there."

Tyki shrugged, making his lips into a tight frown. "Could work. The only thing is that you'd have to figure out a way to get into the Ark, because the entrance is at the Order, isn't it?"

Allen sighed. "It is. And if I tried to enter it through another gate, they would know. So it was a nice thought, but I have no idea if that'll even work anymore."

"For now, just stay with me, the Earl sent me on mission anyways. We can just think about it while we're on the mission."

"Really? What kind of mission?"

"I have to go to Ireland and destroy some innocence. It's a race between me and some high-up exorcist because the innocence has an accommodator."

Allen shrugged. "Doesn't seem that hard. Let's go."

* * *

"I change my mind, I want to go back, I don't care where I stay, anywhere but this train." Allen groaned as he tried to adjust himself again. Sadly, the train they caught to go to Ireland wasn't a nice one. Yes, the ride so far had been nice, which was about only an hour of smooth riding, but then bumps and shakes made it almost impossible to sit in one position for at least 2 minutes after that peaceful hour. Well, it wasn't hard for Tyki.

"What's wrong, train too bumpy?" Tyki teased the white haired teen in front of him. "Stop your whining, shounen. You're interrupting my nap."

Allen just stared at Tyki, mouth open wide. "How can you sleep on this train?!" He quickly regretted yelling at him, which made his head hurt. "You know what, I don't even care. How much longer do we have on this train?"

"About one more hour, if I remember right. Just relax, it helps." Allen sighed after Tyki put his head back down. Relax? _How?!_ This train was like riding in a poorly made coach pulled by cows! Taking Tyki's advice, he put his head down and shut his eyes, not realising how tired he was until he was waken up by Tyki.

"We're here, shounen. You were out for so long, I couldn't wake you up for a while. What gives?"

Allen stuttered. "Ah, s-sorry. I guess I didn't know how tired I was."

Tyki scoffed at the boy. "Well, at least you got your beauty sleep, because now it's time for some walking." Tyki pulled Allen up from his seat using his good arm and exited the train.

"How much walking?"

"About 2 miles, not that hard."

"..._ Not that hard?!"_ Allen's scream echoed throughout the whole train station.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's the least I can do for now.


	4. Chapter 4

PoisonousDemon: I know that Allen could walk more than two miles, but he's kind of injured and just kind of half assing it right now.. So yeah.. (I had no better term for that..)

Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son: Thanks to you too!

NeahxRoad: Thanks!

So here's chapter 3, hopefully I'll be able to update my stories during the summer, because the computer I update them on is going back to my school for the summer, because it's a school computer, sadly. But I'm starting to save up for another one and I can always sneak on my mom's computer!

This chapter is going to be Noah and exorcists, so next one will be demons and humans, and the Queen's watch dogs!

On with it!

* * *

"Why did that idiot have to send four of us on this mission? It's it just a simple 'grab the innocence and the little shit who is compatible with it and go back?'"

Tiedol sighed as he looked at his dark haired apprentice. "Yes it is, Yuu, but with so many other exorcists gone, and with a new one here, it's a race between Noah and exorcists to get to the accomidator. Besides, it rare for this to happen anymore."

"I still don't see why we had to bring that Baka Usagi." Kanda glared at the back of Lavi's head, who was sleeping in a set in front of him.

"Everyone else was busy with other missions, so Komui sent who was at hand. Try to ignore him if he bothers you."

Kanda huffed, shifting his grip on his Mugen. "What are we doing on this mission? Komui didn't give me a mission brief."

"Citizens of a town in Ireland have been reporting a young man killing akuma frequently, even though he isn't part of the Order. Some finders found him and talked to him, so we're going to exterminate the rest of the akuma and bring him back to the Order." Lavi said, turning around as he held a finger up. "It'll be easy as pie, Yuu!"

"_Don't _call me by the given name, you damn usagi!" Kanda practically growled as he quickly unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at the redhead, all while grabbing the attention of the few passengers on the train.

Marie put his hands up, trying to calm down the Japanese teen. "Kanda, put your sword away, you're scaring the passengers. Besides, the train's slowing down, so our stop is coming soon." Kanda did put Mugen away, but still glared daggers at Lavi, who cowered away as he smiled.

After everyone and everything got off the train, General Tiedol looked at a map at the station. "Hmm.. It looks like we'll be heading west, for about two miles, and then we'll be at the town."

"We better get there soon, it sounds like it's going to storm." Marie turned his head and listened.

"Then let's go!" Lavi said with a smile.

* * *

"Hmm?" Tyki turned his head as the train came to the station, his eyes catching red and black uniforms. "Shit, come on, Shounen, we need to go." He brought his arm and softly pushed on Allen's back, encouraging him to walk faster.

"I know, I felt it too." Allen said softly as he pulled his hood up, covering his white hair. "Think they're on the same mission?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. From what the Earl said, this guy was taking down akuma left and right. That's why he wanted me to stop him." Tyki grabbed his carton of cigarettes, grabbing one and lighting it. "Hopefully we'll get there before them. If I heard right, one of them said he could hear that it was going to rain."

"So that means that Marie is here.. Did you see who else?"

"An old man, that annoying redhead, and the samurai, your best friend." Tyki looked down at Allen and smiled as he said the last part of his sentence.

Allen ignored the comment. "Let's hurry up and get there. I'm feeling better since I fell asleep on the train. My headache is gone, for now."

"Speaking of headaches, been getting them often?" Tyki took a deep breath from his cigarette.

"Once in a while. I've also been having weird dreams of Neah's past. And it's slightly pissing me off." Allen said as he scrunched up his nose.

Tyki laughed. "Language, Allen. By the way, we should speed it up, or else those four are going to catch up on us and kick your ass."

"Oh, please. They won't notice me with my scar covered up." The whitette sighed as he tucked his hair behind his right ear. "How far away are we now?"

"About a mile, time flies when you're having fun."

Allen scoffed. "This is no where near fun." He looked over and stiffed a laugh at Tyki's 'offended' face. "I was just kidding though. But to think, actually talking like this, since the last few times we've met, you've tried to kill me."

Tyki shrugged, dropping the butt of his cigarette on the ground. "People change, I guess." Droplets of water hit their faces softly, the beginning of the storm. "Shit.. Thought we'd have a little more time. Want to keep going or rest somewhere?"

"Let's keep going, we probably don't have that much more to go. Besides, their really close behind us. They've been trailing us for a while now."

"Very good. I was wondering when you were going to notice that."

The ex-exorcist smiled. "I've known for a while, too. By the way, is this cover up waterproof?"

Tyki pursed his lips. "The last time I checked, yeah. Specially made to cover up practically anything you want."

"Hopefully, what you said is true."

* * *

"Ugh, it's starting to rain.." Kanda held his hand out as the rain started to fall from the sky.

The General hummed to himself as he thought. "We're not that far from the town, so we could just go ahead and walk through the rain. After all, it's what those two in front of us are doing."

"And_ why_ are we following them again?" Kanda growled as he felt Lavi put one of his stupid, and soon to be gone, arms around his shoulders.

"Because I heard a boy's innocence coming from one of those people. But it's not the person we were coming here for, so that means.." Marie trailed off.

"It might be moyashi, Yuu!" "Don't call me by my given name!" The Japanese boy screeched out, making the two people in front of them to glance behind them to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

"You've been listening to them, right?" Allen glanced at Tyki.

Tyki nodded. "Every word. They're thinking that you might be.. well.. You."

"Great." Allen groaned. "Now there's no way of getting away from them. Why didn't we walk faster.. Or better yet, just get a ride to our destination.."

"Oi! Moyashi!" Lavi yelled, putting his hands around his mouth. "Where you been?!"

Allen growled at the stupid nickname that was given to him. "It's Allen.." He mumbled to himself. "Let's go Tyki, maybe if we ignore them, they'll leave us alone."

"Maybe.. But that's not what I'm thinking, since the samurai is running straight towards you." Tyki sighed, pulling out yet another cancer stick and lighting it.

Kanda was, indeed, running towards the pair, with Mugen unsheathed and ready to destroy anything in its path. Sighing, Allen pulled off the glove that was kindly given to him by the Undertaker and activated Clown Crown, ignoring the slight nausea that came with it. Mugen hit Allen's arm, making it stop in its place as Kanda glared at the whitette in front of him.

"BaKanda, tell Lavi my name is Allen.. And Lenalee thank you for the broken arm, ribs, and concussion." Allen smiled kindly before pushing Kanda off of him and using his cloak to block his next attack.

"You can tell her your goddamn self, moyashi." Kanda growled as he lunged with attacks, one more harsh than the last.

_'Even with Clown Crown, there's no way I could take Kanda now.. My head's starting to hurt, and I can't even bring out my Sword of Exorcism.. What should I do, Uncle?'_

_**'Don't look at me. You got yourself into this mess. Ask**** stupid beside**_** you.'**

"Tyki, you know, you _could _help, I mean, if you weren't such an ass."

The Portuguese man barked a rather loud laugh. "Watch your mouth Shounen. Besides, I'm already on it." As Allen continued his stupid fight with Kanda, Allen's eye activated as he saw nearly 40 akuma coming their way.. With a certain girl commanding them._  
_

"Allen~ So nice to see you!" Road's voice filled the air, which sadly didn't bother Kanda at all, keeping his attacks coming one after another wit no mercy.

"Are you kidding me? Not excited to see your uncle?" Tyki pouted as he stomped on his cigarette butt while fighting the blind exorcist.

Road huffed. "No, I'm not. I was having a fun time playing and then you decide to drag me out here. In the rain too! Why didn't you call some akuma?"

"They're all gone here, due to the accomidator in town!" Tyki yelled back to his niece. "Now help, and we'll go shopping after this!"

"Okay, okay!" Akuma started to attack the exorcists, which finally caught Kanda's attention, letting Allen push him aside and escape from their battle.

Kanda snapped his head to yell at Allen. "Oi! Come back here, you coward!"

Allen was scooped up by Tyki, who started to run down the road. "Sorry, BaKanda! We have to go for now! Hope we never see each other again!" Allen waved as Tyki ran faster than any of the exorcists could.

"Damnit! Yuu, come help us with these akuma!" Lavi yelled as he destroyed a Level 3 akuma.

Kanda scrunched his nose before he turned around and started to fight the akuma that weren't taken care of by his comrades. _'Piece of shit moyashi and Noahs.'_

* * *

Sorry it took so long!


End file.
